A New Roblox Myth?..
Hello, so recently, I've been looking at the mysteries and things, in Roblox. The Smiles Household. It's a game called like this. I've played it before, and I don't know. It isn't the same like the other creepypasta games. It has a backstory, which you have to complete. I absolutely say, it's a true thing, and it's a new myth to come to Roblox. I want to tell you the story, about this game. I can't remember it all, but I know I can a little. "So once there was a family. The family had three sons, a mother, and a father. The father, aka the 'RobertSmiles' (as shown in the group) had been working with demons (Or I don't know excatly) and no one knew about it. One of the sons, Leo found out about his father, and he killed him. He burried him, but felt guilty about it, and wanted to raise him up from death, so he can be with him. indeed did it. But one thing. Leo wasn't the same anymore. He was different. Because, he was raised from death by demons" I don't know anymore about the story, that's the only thing I remember from a guy, that told me, when I was playing that game. The game is yet difficult, and confusing. I've been to a game "Closet" which is in the same game, but it's somehow conected to all of the parts. I want to solve the game to it's end, and I want to do it. I don't know excatly, how many sons there are, but I know that "Leo" was killed by the father, because he saw what he didn't have. I don't know, it makes it all weird. I have some of the notes, I screenshoted them, when I was playing the game with my friend. They will be down of this page. So yeah.. That's what I wanted to tell you. If you want to play the game, here it is. https://www.roblox.com/games/2577228738/The-Smiles-Household Their group: https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=4544144 I'll give you a little hints for the game, I have gotten through. So when you go to this door (Which is downstairs) you say "It's for the best" and it opens for you. When you enter, there is a note, which you can read, (I think lol) and a shovel. The other thing is, that when you go out, there is a playground. Near it, it's Leo's grave, (it's a little cross and you click on it) and you get teleported to a door, (Upstairs in the office which is locked) and get a cellar key, and the golden one, to unlock the door. I will wrote more things about this game, when more updates come out, but I absolutely like it and I don't know. Oh, and these are the words: 'Pink The Wall It's for the best The forest is controlled the forest is alive I'm confused I'm not what you think I am The Darkness Keeps Growing' I don't know more, but I will edit this, and write more, about this game, all the hints, and all the games inside of this one creepy game. I don't have anything against them, and I don't hate them. It's not a hate post, just about the game, and other stuff. I actually like the game, it's fun to play, to complete the story. So.. Bye! I will update it soon. Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Users